1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to noise reduction structure for a hybrid vehicle in which a cover covers at least part of an air intake system connected to an engine capable of giving power to a driving wheel, an exhaust muffler constituting part of an exhaust system connected to the engine, and an electric motor capable of giving power to the driving wheel.
2. Description of Background Art
A configuration in which at least part of an intake system of an engine and an exhaust muffler constituting part of an exhaust system are covered with a cover has been known from, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 59-176169. A hybrid vehicle configured to allow each of an engine and an electric motor to give driving force to a driving wheel has been known from, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-175473
The configuration disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 59-176169 is designed to suppress noise from the exhaust system and intake system of the engine by covering them with a cover. On the other hand, such noise reduction structure may be applied to the hybrid vehicle as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-175473. In this case, to suppress occurrence of noise from the electric motor as a source of noise, it could be conceivable that a common cover is used to cover at least part of the air intake system of the engine and the exhaust muffler of the exhaust system as well as the electric motor. In such a case, it is desirable to prevent heat generated by the exhaust muffler from affecting the electric motor.